1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising information display method, an advertising information display system, an advertising information display program, and an advertising information transmission program.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, wireless communication terminals for performing wireless communication have been prevalent. Particularly, mobile telephone terminals that are provided with the functions of a telephone device have been significantly prevalent, owing to the convenience of the ability to easily send/receive at all times/places, as well as to their increasingly sophisticated functionality, reasonable prices, and expansion of calling areas. Mobile telephone terminals that are provided with functions to send/receive various types of information, such as email and web browsing, have been entering the mainstream of recent mobile telephone terminals. As used herein, the word terminal means a terminal device.
Recently, a service to correctly measure the location of a mobile telephone terminal (or the user thereof) has been provided, by using a location measurement system such as a GPS (Global Positioning System). This can roughly determine the surrounding circumstances, even in cases where it is an unknown place and it is difficult to determine the surrounding circumstances, for example, by obtaining one's location using the mobile telephone terminal.
A service to provide surrounding region information and store information, etc., is also performed at that time, based on the location information of the mobile telephone terminal. For example, the surrounding circumstances and the store location information can be determined at a travel destination, etc., by using this service, which is very convenient. For example, even if something should become needed suddenly, one's own location information can be obtained and transmitted, and based on that, a store where the object that is needed can be purchased can be promptly found by receiving nearby store information. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-306567, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-044552, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-310524 disclose examples of a mobile telephone terminal using the location information. The contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, it has not been possible conventionally to provide surrounding region information if the location information from the mobile telephone terminal cannot be obtained, as the surrounding region information and the store information are provided based on the location information from the mobile telephone terminal. For example, there has been the problem that when the user of the mobile telephone terminal is browsing the web using the mobile telephone terminal, it is necessary to conduct the operation of transmitting the location information repeatedly in order to obtain the advertising information that is based on the location information, whenever the user moves to a different page for browsing (generally, the server providing the information can be different when browsing to a different page, so location information has to be sent again), which is burdensome.
Additionally, in the existing technology, only the surrounding region information within the prescribed range and the store information located at the prescribed range is provided, so there is the problem that a user may not feel like going all the way to the store if the location of the store is far away from the location where the user is located, even if the store advertisement is displayed on the display of the mobile telephone terminal.
Additionally, if time has passed since the location information was obtained from the mobile telephone terminal, in some cases, the user may have been far away from the location corresponding to the location information that was obtained. In this case, because the user has already been away from the location, there is the problem that the advertising information cannot be effectively used, even in cases where the store providing the displayed advertisement is close to the location corresponding to the location information of the mobile telephone terminal.
As described above, even if the nearby store advertising information is provided by using the location information of the mobile telephone terminal, if the user cannot use it effectively, it is not only inconvenient for the user, but also, it is impossible for the store providing the advertisement to obtain advertising effectiveness.
The present invention is developed in consideration of the above circumstances, and it is an illustrative challenge to provide an advertising information display method, etc. which displays, on its display, highly useful advertising information, that is, advertising information from an advertising information transmission source (in general, a store) located at a location close to the location where a user of a mobile telephone terminal is located, by using the location information of the mobile telephone terminal represented by the mobile telephone terminal.
Additionally, other illustrative challenges are to provide an advertising information display method, an advertising information display system, an advertising information display program, and an advertising information transmission program which displays on its display highly useful advertising information by using the location information of the mobile telephone terminal previously obtained and without obtaining additional location information.